


Fat

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Inktober 2017, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sort Of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Hannibal piensa que Will es muy delgado.





	Fat

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho en esto. Hannibal racionalizando su conducta y solo eso.  
> Parte 16 del Inktober 2017.

Cuando lo conoces, Will Graham es puro hueso y carne, enfermizo, asustado, poco saludable. No es tu tipo, vacas flacas no son buenas para ningún tipo de comida y personas enfermas mucho menos, no para el tipo de paladar que has madurado a lo largo de los años.

Al principio, lo alimentas por el placer de ver a un hombre inestable saborear la carne de uno de tus asesinatos, de las muertes que él está destinado a resolver. La ironía sabe dulce, casi sacarina.

Cuando lo haces otra vez lo haces por la costumbre, tener a alguien en tu casa, en tu lugar de trabajo, y ofrecerle sustento. “Te ves cansado, toma una taza de café. Te preparé un emparedado.” O algo igual de domestico y aburrido.

Para la cuarta vez te das cuenta de  que Will ya no es solo un paciente o un pobre enfermo con el que estás jugando en medio del aburrimiento, sin que pudieras darte cuenta, Will se ha convertido en un amigo, un futuro compañero, la posibilidad de jamás tener que encontrarte solo otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo te das cuenta de que Will ha subido de peso. Una parte egocéntrica en tu cerebro celebra porque los cambios en su cuerpo son solo merito tuyo. Todos se preocupan y maravillan por las cosas que el cerebro increíble de Will Graham puede hacer, pocos se preocupan por los cuidados que el cuerpo de Will Graham necesita.

Te sientes poderoso, con los cambios por lo que el cuerpo de tu amigo pasa, como si su cuerpo fuera tuyo para moldear.

Te sientes poderoso cuando sus brazos se vuelven más gruesos, cuando sus mejillas toman una forma más redonda y un color más rosado que el pálido cadavérico al que estás acostumbrado.

Te sientes poderoso con los primeros gramos fuera de lugar, la primera vez en que notas una protuberancia en su estomago.

A medida que el tiempo pasa y el cuerpo de Will cambia, te das cuenta de que su cuerpo es hermoso de esta forma, te das cuenta de que las nuevas curvas son sensuales, que la forma en que moldeaste su cuerpo es perfecta.

Cuando reclamas su cuerpo en la forma más primitiva posible y él responde ávidamente te convences a ti mismo de que es tu derecho poseerlo.


End file.
